


How It Starts

by theLilyBird



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU - Domestic, AU - Modern, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has a problem neighbor. Not the kind to throw parties every night. No. The kind who's going to collapse his ceiling with all his sex.</p>
<p>This is a self indulgent fic that's mostly fluff with a tiny bit of angst later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drug Paraphernalia

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the fic I was talking about, but it is a Rhack fic so....there's that. It's really just an excuse to write stupidly cute Rhack trash. Sorry not Sorry. As always, your comments make my day! I love all of you and I hope you enjoy! And yes I'm super uncreative and named this fic after a Features song.

They’re at it again.

 

Rhys can hear the bed protesting to the weight and actions of the individuals on it. In fact he can hear his ceiling protesting as well. The wanton moans and cries of  _ Jack  _ pierce Rhys’ ears as the grunting and groaning reverberates through his bedroom.

 

_ Please come already _ , Rhys thinks to himself as a covers his face with his pillow. He knows the end of his suffering is close--he's begun to recognize what his neighbor sounds like as he nears his orgasm.

 

His companion however is more difficult to read and as Rhys has learned the hard way his neighbor is very generous in bed.

 

About fifteen minutes later the woman is keening and two minutes after that his neighbor is laughing. Rhys lets out a happy sigh-- _ finally over _ .

 

His neighbor has a healthy sex life and Rhys is okay with that. There’s nothing wrong with it and Rhys isn’t the judgemental type either way. What he’s not okay with however is the likelihood of his ceiling collapsing.

 

“They're at it every night! They just don't quit!” Rhys complains to his best friend over coffee.

 

Vaughn shrugs, “I don't know what to tell you, bro. Move out?”

 

Rhys makes an indignant noise. “I love my apartment! I have good rent and a nice view. Not to mention lots of space. I'm not letting my sex crazed neighbors drive me out!” he whines, throwing his hands in the air.

 

“Then deal with it,” Vaughn replies with a shrug. “And pray they break up.”

 

“I don't want them to break up, bro. I just want them to have less sex. Or quieter sex. Or sex when I'm not home. Maybe we can work out a schedule,” Rhys says, eyes alight but only mildly hopeful.

 

“ _ Yeah.  _ How are you going to get  _ that  _ to happen? ‘Hey neighbor do you mind scheduling sex with your girlfriend so I can get a decent night's sleep every now and again?’ Like that'll ever happen,” he says, rolling his eyes.

 

Rhys shrugs, “It could.”

 

“ _ It won't. _ ”

 

It's a week later when the screaming match begins. Hateful and cruel things are spat as Rhys listens intently, going so far as to stand on a dining chair with his ear against a glass pressed to the ceiling.

 

“Nisha! C’mon baby, we don't have to fight. I'm sorry. I told you that already,” his neighbor says. He's been trying to appease the Nisha woman for the past five minutes. Nothing he's tried has worked. In fact most of it seems to backfire and make her angrier.

 

The slap is audible even to Rhys.

 

“Fuck. You. Jack,” Nisha says, putting too much emphasis on each word. The heavy sound of her stomping off and slamming the front door nearly knocks Rhys off his chair.

 

It's so quiet Rhys doesn't even breathe. Then suddenly his neighbor is stomping across the floor and slamming his bedroom door behind himself.

 

Two weeks later and Rhys hasn't heard his neighbor have sex with anyone. Let alone the Nisha woman. He feels somewhat guilty, though he knows it isn't his fault.

 

Rhys finds himself spending his Friday night drinking and playing video games in his underwear. He's a little bit tipsy and  _ a lot  _ hungry.

 

He goes to the kitchen to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It's not until after he's spread the peanut butter over both sides of the bread that he realizes he can't open the jelly jar. His alcohol tainted mind thinks he can just ask his neighbor for help. That's what neighbors are for right?

 

Without pants and with a jar of jelly in his hand he knocks on his upstairs neighbor's door, completely ignoring the late hour.

 

It takes some time, but Rhys waits patiently until the door opens to reveal the most handsome man Rhys has ever seen.

 

His neighbor only has about two inches height on him, but that's more than most people. His eyes are mismatched like his own, blue and green to his brown and blue. A shock of silver runs through one side of the older man’s hair and he's just as sparsely dressed as Rhys--though he  _ is  _ in pajama  _ pants _ .

 

“Hi,” Rhys says a little too cheerily.

 

The older man rubs his eye with the heel of his hand. “I was just about to come down and threaten your life for keeping me awake with your racket. Saved me the trip,” he says, a playful smile on his lips. “You need something, kiddo?”

 

Rhys holds out his jelly jar and his neighbor bursts into hysterical laughter so bad he has to brace himself on the doorframe. “Oh you're kidding right?”

 

When Rhys only looks at him with a mix of confusion and concern on his face, his neighbor calms.

 

“You're not kidding.”--Rhys shakes his head--“Alright then. Lemme see,” his neighbor says, holding his hand out for the jar. Rhys hands it off and his neighbor opens it easily. “There you go, kiddo.”

 

Rhys takes the jar back. The smile on the other man's face is somewhat sad and again Rhys feels guilty.

 

“Do you--er--wanna come over? All I have is beer and not even the good kind, but uh...I have video games. If you wanted to uh do that...with me,” Rhys says awkwardly, staring at the floor.

 

“Ya know, I've been looking for an excuse to use this,” his neighbor says, retreating into his apartment temporarily and leaving the door open. He returns with a baggie of weed and a small but elaborate water bong. “If you're up for it, of course.”

 

Rhys eyes the older man and his drug paraphernalia for a moment. “Uh, yeah sure. I'm Rhys by the way.”

 

“Jack.”

 

“ _ I know _ ,” Rhys says, making his way to the elevator with Jack in tow.

 

Rhys and Jack sit in Rhys’ apartment on his couch eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and playing video games while high off their asses.

 

“Ya know, this shit was my girlfriend’s.  _ Ex  _ girlfriend,” Jack says, gesturing to the bong on the coffee table beside the baggie. He lets out a little laugh that turns into a fit for the both of them.

 

When they've calmed down Rhys bumps his flesh arm against Jack’s. “I'm sorry about Nisha, man. Like that  _ really  _ sucks,” Rhys says lazily.

 

Jack shrugs in an over exaggerated fashion but then turns his eyes onto Rhys. “How’d you know her name?”

 

Rhys gestures to the ceiling. “I know  _ a lot  _ of stuff,” he answers with a slight giggle.

 

Jack nods sagely and rests his head on Rhys’ shoulder. Rhys reaches up to stroke the older man's hair--it’s really soft.

 

At some point they doze off, leaving the TV on.

 

When Rhys wakes it's with his head in Jack's lap as the older man strokes his hair. “Mornin’ kitten,” he says with a smile.

 

Rhys stretches slightly and rolls onto his back to look up at the other man. “Morning,” he says sleepily.

 

“I wanted to thank you for last night,” Jack begins. “It was nice to just relax.”

 

Rhys laughs. “And thanks for the weed.”

 

The older man chuckles and returns his attention to Rhys’ hair. “You're welcome.”

 

Jack's running his fingers through Rhys’ hair, occasionally scraping his nails along his scalp. It would be a complete lie to say he didn't adore the attention or that it didn't feel ridiculously good.

 

“I've gotta go home now,” Jack says suddenly, not stopping his ministrations.

 

“Okay,” Rhys says, not moving from his place in Jack's lap.

 

It takes a good twenty minutes for them to finally separate--both of them comfortable and content. Rhys gives Jack a hug at the door and the older man lets him keep the drug paraphernalia.  _ Shouldn't keep that shit in the house. _

 

When Vaughn comes over later Rhys has only partially dressed--still lacking a shirt. The smaller man instantly notices the odd, somewhat giddy behavior in his friend and doesn't hesitate remarking on it.

 

“My upstairs neighbor came over last night. Well, to be fair I invited him. I went to ask him to open a jelly jar and then felt bad about his girlfriend so I invited him over. We smoked a bit and played games until we passed out. It was nice,” Rhys says, shrugging.

 

“So that's why it smells weird in here,” Vaughn says, flopping down onto the couch. “You don't get all giddy when  _ I  _ come over and play games.”

 

Rhys shrugs again and hands a can of coke off to his friend. “He's a cool guy, Vaughn. We talked a lot. It was just relaxing and--stop looking at me like that,” Rhys says, crossing his arms.

 

Vaughn laughs. “You  _ like  _ him.”

 

“I do not. He's a good neighbor. That's it,” Rhys says, sitting down beside his friend on the couch.

 

Vaughn rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say bro.”


	2. Bribery Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How better to bribe someone than with free food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow today is the day of short chapters. That'll actually happen quite a bit with this one because like I said, it's self indulgent fluff with some angst tossed in a bit later. This was purely for kicks. As always, I love you guys and your comments make my day!

“Ma you don't have to set me up with your neighbor’s kid. Why? Well I'll tell you why,” Rhys says, staring around the room frantically. His eyes catch on the ceiling. “Because I'm already seeing someone.”

 

“Oh? Who?” his mother questions, obviously unconvinced. Rhys can almost hear her hands on her hips and the impatient tapping of her foot.

 

“My neighbor,” he answers with a sigh of defeat.

 

“Then you won't mind bringing them over for dinner on Friday,” his mother says, still not entirely convinced.

 

Rhys mentally kicks himself. “Uh we're busy this Friday.”

 

“You're not and you know it. I can set you up with Sandra’s daughter. She's a sweetheart and very--”

 

“No, no, no.  _ No.  _ We'll see you Friday,” Rhys says quickly. “Bye, love you.” He hangs up before she can ask more questions.

 

Rhys flops backward into his bed and stares at the ceiling. He and Jack are just barely becoming friends. He couldn't ask him to pretend date him could he? Well he's about to find out.

 

After making a quick trip to the bakery to purchase bribery cupcakes, Rhys heads up to his neighbor's place. It doesn't take long for Jack to answer.

 

“Rhys,” Jack says. “What can I do for you, kiddo?”

 

Suddenly the ability to form coherent sentences leaves him and instead he holds out the cupcakes.

 

Jack eyes him, but takes the little box of cupcakes anyway. “What exactly am I agreeing to by accepting these?”

 

“Uh well. I need a favor. A huge favor. It's important,” Rhys begins, not looking directly at Jack.

 

Jack waits and says nothing.

 

“I need you to uhm...well I might've told my mother I’m dating my neighbor. And she might want to have you over for dinner on Friday,” Rhys says, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly and forcing a smile.

 

The grin that splits the other man's face is far from friendly. “Why would you tell her that?” he asks.

 

“Uh...well. Because I er...haven't um...been with anyone in a while. And she was trying to set me up with her neighbor’s daughter. And I don't want that,” Rhys answers.

 

Jack nods like he understands. “So fake dating your neighbor seemed like the better option?” he questions with a raised brow.

 

“ _ Yeah  _ well when you put it like that…”

 

“I'm teasing you, kiddo. I'll help you out,” Jack says.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, why not? It'll be fun. Besides who would say no to free food?” Jack says, smile more friendly now.

 

Rhys nods. “Thanks Jack.”

 

“Anytime, kiddo.”


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole fic is kinda short. All chapters are only a few pages long and there's only seven of them. So excuse the tiny updates. This really was just meant to be self indulgent fluff.

Rhys stands at the door of his childhood home with Jack at his side.  The older man knocks on the door and just as it starts to open he slips his arm around Rhys’ waist.

 

“Rhys! You came!” his mother exclaims.

 

“You sound surprised,” Rhys says sheepishly.

 

“I am,” she admits. “You must be um...I'm afraid Rhys didn't give me your name.” She holds her hand out for Jack to take.

 

Jack shakes her hand and smiles, but he doesn't remove his arm from Rhys’ waist. “I'm Jack.  _ The neighbor. _ ”

 

“Jack,” his mother parrots back. “Come in. Dinner’s almost done.”

 

Rhys and Jack follow her inside, closing the door behind them.

 

The night proceeds well. Jack doesn’t say anything inappropriate and is far more charismatic than Rhys had originally thought. Charming too. His parents eat Jack up.

 

“Rhys, sweetie, should you really be dating someone old enough to be your father?” his mother asks him as he helps her clean up after dinner.

 

“ _ Ma  _ dad's in his fifties. Jack is barely forty,” Rhys says, loading the dishwasher.

 

His mother gives him a look, placing her hand on her hip and tapping her foot. “And you're barely twenty. The man should be married with kids. How do you know he doesn't have children? Or that's he's never been married?”

 

Rhys pauses for a moment. He doesn't know the answers to either of those questions. He probably should’ve asked, though it’s really none of his business. “Ma our relationship is new. And Jack's…”--Rhys pauses to look at Jack in the living room with his father--“Jack's different.”

 

The look his mother gives him makes Rhys ridiculously uncomfortable. “You  _ really  _ like this guy, huh?” she says, smiling warmly.

 

He's torn between protesting and agreeing just to placate her. He settles on the former. “ _ Ma, _ ” Rhys complains.

 

“What? I see the way you two look at each other,” she says.

 

Just as Rhys is about to further protest Jack comes up to the island, smiling brightly as he places his hands on the quartz surface. “So, Mrs. Baker. Can I get my hands on some baby pictures? This one had to be the cutest little baby ever,” he says, gesturing vaguely in Rhys’ direction.

 

Rhys makes an indignant noise and Jack tsks at him. “C’mon babe, you're cute as hell now. I don't think you were any less cute in diapers,” Jack says and Rhys feels something strange in his gut. He forces himself to ignore it.

 

“Fine,” Rhys says begrudgingly.

 

His mother pulls out several albums and they sit in the dining room looking through them. When they get to the bath time pictures Rhys makes a sound of protest.

 

“It's not like I've never seen you naked before, kitten,” Jack says before pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

_ Asshole _ , Rhys thinks.

 

Finally--and much to Rhys’ relief--Jack leans back in his chair and stretches with a yawn. “I think we should head home, kitten,” he says. “It's been a pleasure Mrs. Baker.”

 

Rhys’ mother smiles and shuts the photo album. “No, no. The pleasures all ours. I hope you come back soon.”

 

“ _ Of course _ ,” Jack says pleasantly, smiling wickedly.

 

Before Jack can dig them into an even deeper hole, Rhys ushers him toward the door. They say their goodbyes and as soon as the door closes behind them Rhys lets out a sigh of relief. He’s so glad  _ that’s  _ over.

 

“Your mom's pretty cool, kiddo,” Jack says as they walk back to his car.

 

Rhys nods. “Yeah, wish I didn't have to lie to her though.”

 

“Don't have to.”

 

Rhys looks up at Jack--he never has to look up at anyone. “Wha--?”

 

Suddenly Jack drives Rhys back against the car, caging him with his arms. “I said  _ you don't have to _ .”

 

Rhys just stares dumbly until Jack presses closer and kisses the stupid off his face. He chases after the older man when he pulls away.

 

Jack chuckles, looking all too pleased with himself. “C’mon kitten, let's get you home,” he says opening the driver's side door and sliding inside, leaving Rhys against the car alone.


	4. Scars

It's far too cliche the way Jack walks him to his door and says goodnight with a chaste kiss to his forehead. It makes Rhys feel like he's in high school.

 

“...And then he pins me against the car and  _ kisses  _ me, Vaughn. Like with tongue,” Rhys says, finishing reciting everything that had happened the night previous--except the bit where he was walked back to his door and kissed like he was in a teen movie.

 

“You should go for it, bro,” Vaughn says, shrugging and taking a sip from his coke.

 

Rhys balks at his best friend. “ _ What? _ ”

 

Vaughn rolls his eyes, setting his drink on the coffee table and turning his attention to Rhys. “Look, you've been single for a really long time and--”

 

“Use a coaster,” Rhys interrupts, crossing his arms.

 

Vaughn sighs and moves the glass onto a coaster before continuing. “ _ And  _ you're practically a housewife as is,” he jests with a sly smile.

 

“That is  _ not  _ funny.”

 

His friend snickers. “It was. But back to my point. You obviously like him. And he obviously likes you. You should see where it goes,” he says, smiling genuinely.

 

“But--”

 

“But nothing. The man's interested. You've got no excuse not to date him,” Vaughn says.

 

Except he  _ does. _

 

When Vaughn leaves an hour later Rhys hops in the elevator and takes it up a floor to Jack's apartment. He stands in front of the door for several minutes before knocking.

 

The door opens a few seconds later to reveal a young girl of maybe seven or eight. She smiles at up at him as he towers over her. “You need something, mister?”

 

“Angel who is it?” Jack calls from inside the apartment.

 

The girl crosses her arms. “Who’re you?” she asks.

 

“Uh Rhys,” he manages through his shock.

 

“It's Rheeze!” she calls back, mispronouncing his name grandly and Rhys is pretty sure it's on purpose.

 

A couple seconds later Jack appears behind the girl in the doorway. “Heya pumpkin,” he says with a smile. He's wearing an apron with the words  _ Kiss the Cook  _ on it. “You need something?”

 

“I uh...just wanted to talk,” he says, trying to keep his attention on Jack and not the small girl in front of him.

 

Jack nods and turns his attention to the girl. “Angel go watch the pot for daddy. I'll be right back,” he says and the little girl skips back into the apartment. Jack steps into the hallway and closes the door behind him. “Talk away.”

 

“I uh...I didn't know you had a kid.”

 

Jack frowns. “You never asked. That's not what you're here for is it?”

 

“No I uh.”--how hadn't he noticed a grade schooler skipping across his ceiling?--“I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime.”

 

A slow and sly smile spreads across the other man's face. “You wanna come in? I'm making spaghetti,” Jack says, gesturing behind himself.

 

For a minute Rhys is sure he's going to say no and make some crap excuse, but he doesn't. “Sure. I'd like that.”

 

Angel as it turns out is seven and a half  _ thank you very much _ . She's in second grade and her favorite subject is math.  _ Because I'm better at it than everyone else. _ And she's the most mature and sweet little girl Rhys has ever met.

 

“Do you like my daddy?” Angel asks, eyeing Rhys with an intensity that an almost eight year old should  _ not  _ have.

 

Jack doesn't look at Rhys directly, but he can feel the older man's eyes on him.

 

“Yeah,” Rhys says, trying to return the look she's giving him. “Do you like  _ me _ ?”

 

Angel grins in that wicked way her father does. “Yeah,” she answers simply.

 

The rest of the night goes smoothly. They play board games. Jack  _ sucks _ at monopoly. The wine doesn't help either of them and Angel is kicking both their asses. It's fun until she brings up his arm.

 

“What happened to your arm, Rhys?” she asks, her voice gentle and curious.

 

When Rhys just stares blankly Jack opens his mouth to say something, but Angel beats him to it. “I didn't mean to be mean. I just...I like it,” she says somewhat sheepishly, shrugging.

 

“Uh, it's fine,” Rhys says quietly.

 

“I have scars too,” she offers.

 

“ _ Angel _ ,” Jack warns.

 

The girl in question shoots her father a look that he matches before her attention turns back to Rhys. “You wanna see?” she asks.

 

Rhys looks to Jack for confirmation, but gets nothing from him. “If you wanna show them.”

 

She turns around and hikes up her shirt to expose the most intricate scars Rhys has ever seen. They look like angel wings. The irony is not lost on Rhys.

 

“Wings,” Rhys says quietly, a bit awed.

 

Angel pulls her shirt down and turns back to look at Rhys expectantly.

 

Rhys pulls his shirt off over his head to expose the marred flesh of his shoulder where his robotic arm connects. His scars are not nearly as interesting as hers, but Rhys has been told they’re pretty on more than one occasion. Angel leans over the coffee table to get a closer look.

 

Her attention returns to his face. “Daddy has a scar too,” she says before returning to her spot on the floor.

 

“ _ Angel _ ,” Jack warns again. He's laying on his side behind Angel.

 

Angel crosses her arms and glares at her father. “ _ I  _ like it,” she says. “I'm sure Rhys would like it, too.”

 

Jack sighs, gets up, and walks away. When he returns Rhys can see the scar instantly. It cuts a path like an upside down V that goes through his green eye.

 

“Happy Angel?” Jack says, parking himself just behind her and pulling her into his lap.

 

She nods and smiles, looking up at her father.

 

“It's rude to stare, Rhysie,” Jack chides somewhat playfully.

 

Rhys flushes slightly and looks away. “Angel wasn't wrong,” he says awkwardly.

 

Jack erupts into laughter. “Oh, kitten you're precious,” he says through his fit. When he finally calms he nudges Angel. “Brush your teeth and get in bed. Daddy needs to talk to Rhys alone.”

 

Angel begrudgingly does as she's told, shouting  _ you're gross  _ over her shoulder as she disappears down the hall.

 

Jack gestures Rhys over and he complies, seating himself in Jack's lap. The older man runs blunt nails up and down his bare back in such a fashion Rhys’ eyes fall shut with a hushed whisper of  _ Jack. _

 

“Rhys,” Jack calls softly. “Rhys look at me.”

 

Slowly and against his better judgement, Rhys opens his eyes to look down at Jack.

 

“Don't take this the wrong way, kiddo.  _ But  _ I need you to go home,” he says, pressing his nails in deeper and making Rhys shiver. “ _ Yeah _ . You need to go home.”

 

Rhys starts to protest, but Jack swallows his words in a kiss. When the older man pulls away they rest their foreheads against each other. “ _ Before  _ I wreck you, preferably,” Jack says with a breathless laugh.

 

“Who says I wouldn't like that?”

 

Jack chuckles, “Believe me. You would  _ love  _ it. But not tonight. Tonight you're going to go home and get in bed.”

 

“Too fast for you?” Rhys says tracing the scar with his eyes. Up close he can see the remnants of makeup used to cover it.

 

Jack doesn't answer, just settles his hands on Rhys’ waist and closes his eyes.

 

After a good five minutes of silence, Rhys pulls back. “I'll see you around,” he says, climbing out of the older man's lap and retrieving his shirt. He tugs it on and heads for the door. “I had a nice time, by the way.”

 

“Yeah, me too, kitten,” Jack says, but Rhys doesn't look back as he leaves the older man's apartment.

 

***

 

Jack sits on the floor for a while longer, trying to not think about Rhys and failing grandly.

 

It's not that he doesn’t like the younger man--in fact it's quite the opposite. He likes Rhys a lot. So much so he doesn’t want to put a rush on things like he had with Nisha. He wants this to last. So he’ll take it slow--something he’s never been good at. Angel’s mother had told him as much.

 

“Daddy,” Angel calls from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie.

 

Jack turns to look back at her before standing and making his way over. He scoops her into his arms and carries her back to her room. “I thought I told you to go to bed.”

 

“Daddy, do you like Rhys?” she questions, arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“Yeah,” he answers simply.

 

Angel nods against his chest. “I like him, too. Nisha isn't coming back, is she?”

 

Jack eyes his daughter as he sets her in bed. “I thought you liked Nisha.”

 

“I did. But I like Rhys better.”

 

Jack settles into the small twin bed with Angel, pulling her in close. “I like Rhys better, too,” he admits. “Now go to sleep. And no more talking about scars.”

 

“He likes yours,” she says sleepily. “And mine. His are pretty, like ours.”


	5. Chicken

It’s a month into whatever this thing with Jack is that he lets him meet Vaughn. Rhys hadn’t exactly been against the idea, but he wasn’t really for it either. They’re the two most significant men in Rhys’ life--not that he really thought about it like that very often--and they’re  _ very  _ different people.

 

Rhys learns that the hard way when Jack makes a crude joke and Vaughn doesn’t bother covering the unamused and somewhat annoyed look on his face.

 

“So what do you do, shorty?” Jack asks.

 

Rhys shoots the older man a look of warning over his wine glass, but Jack brushes it off.  _ This was such a bad idea. _

 

Vaughn straightens in the arm chair in Rhys’ living room--he’s always been happy to talk about his work. “I work at an accounting firm,” Vaughn begins, but doesn’t finish as Jack rises from his spot on the couch and makes his way to the kitchen.

 

Rhys gives Vaughn an apologetic look before following the other man into the kitchen. “What the hell is your problem?!” Rhys says a little too loudly.

 

Jack shrugs and sighs. “ _ I’m bored _ . Shorty-- _ sorry _ , Vaughn--is about as entertaining as--”

 

“Finish that sentence at your own peril, Jack,” Rhys says nonchalantly, sipping at his wine again.

 

Jack rolls his eyes and leans back against the counter, crossing his arms.

 

“Play nice. For me, Jack.  _ Please _ . Vaughn’s my best friend and I want you two to get along. You don’t have to adore the man--hell you don’t even have to like him. What you do have to do however is  _ play nice _ . I know that’s hard for you and all--mmph!”

 

Jack cuts him off by kissing him deeply, nearly sending the glass of wine in Rhys’ hand crashing to the ground. The older man’s hands are fisted in Rhys’ shirt and he doesn’t let go even after he pulls back. “I’ll  _ try _ . But I wanna get something out of this,” he says, eyeing him with a wicked grin.

 

Rhys detaches Jack from his shirt and nods. “Whatever you want, Jack. Just behave.”

 

They return to the living room together and when Jack throws himself down onto the couch he pulls Rhys down with him, seating him in Jack’s lap. 

 

The rest of the evening goes well. Jack listens to Vaughn talk about accounting and finances and Vaughn listens to Jack talk about Hyperion and food--the man’s a culinary genius. When Jack starts getting handsy, Vaughn takes the hint and they say their goodbyes.

 

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” Rhys says as he closes the door.

 

Jack rolls his eyes and presses Rhys back against the door. “Wanna know what’s hard?”

 

“Please, Jack. I don’t want to play this game tonight,” Rhys says, trying to slide around him. The man has them playing a ridiculous game of chicken--one Jack always loses. He always leaves Rhys confused and horny. Rhys  _ really  _ isn’t in the mood.

 

“Game? What game?” Jack asks innocently, caging Rhys with his arms to prevent any further escape attempts. He dips his head to kiss Rhys’ neck and against his better judgement he cants his head to give Jack better access.

 

Rhys bunches his hands in the back of Jack’s coat, trying to pull the man closer. “I’m serious, Jack,” Rhys warns, voice sounding far from threatening.

 

Jack chuckles against his throat. “You said  _ whatever I want _ if I behaved. I think I behaved, don’t you?”

 

Rhys nods frantically.

 

“This”--Jack reaches between them to palm Rhys through his jeans, making him whimper--“is what I want.”

 

Rhys is still nodding, biting his lip and locking eyes with Jack.

 

“Gotta use your words, kitten.”

 

_ Asshole _ , Rhys thinks. “ _ Please _ .”

 

“Please what?” Jack asks, settling his hands on Rhys’ hips.

 

Rhys growls. “ _ Please  _ fucking fuck me already and stop fucking teasing me.”

 

Jack laughs and pulls Rhys up against him before tugging his shirt off. It's not the first time Jack's seen him shirtless, but the way he looks at him is like it is. His attention never leaves Rhys as he shrugs his coat and undoes the buttons of his vest. The white button down follows until he's left in a sweater with his restaurant's logo on it and his jeans.

 

“Why do you wear so many layers?” Rhys grumbles, getting sick of this shit and helping the older man out of the sweater before going at his belt.

 

Jack pulls back just enough to make Rhys start to protest. “ _ Bed _ ,” he says simply, turning and heading toward Rhys’ bedroom with him in tow.

 

***

 

They lay in Rhys’ bed; Rhys curled up around Jack who’s got an arm around the him.

 

Rhys noses at Jack’s neck. “You should probably head home soon. Angel will wonder where you are,” he says.

 

“Tryna get rid of me already?”

 

“No. Trying to make sure Angel isn’t home alone too long.”

 

“She’s not alone,” Jack says.

 

“What do you mean? Who’s with her?”

 

Jack sighs, “My brother. Now shut up.”

 

Rhys does as he’s told, resting his head on Jack’s chest and dozing off.


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Angst.

Rhys is sitting on his couch watching TV when Fiona calls him.

 

“ _ Heeey Fi _ ,” Rhys says as he brings the phone up to his ear. He’d been avoiding her for the past few days. She was trying to set him up with a blind date. Which was mostly his own fault for not telling her about Jack, but he didn’t even know how he would introduce the man. 

 

_ Hi this is my neighbor friend who I sleep with sometimes. I also spend most of my days off at his place with his daughter, who is awesome.  _ Yeah, no thanks.

 

“Rhys, I’m just trying to look out for you here. You need to get out of the house and mingle,” Fiona says. “I have a friend who I think you’ll like. She’s great.  _ Please Rhys.  _ If you won’t do it for you, do it for me.”

 

Rhys thinks about it for a minute. It’s not like him and Jack are committed in the exclusive boyfriend way, which isn’t a big deal either way. It’s just one blind date to get Fiona off his back. It couldn’t hurt anything. “ _ Fine, Fi.  _ Just this once.”

 

“Great! I'll text you the details. You won't regret this!”

 

***

 

Rhys regrets this. The woman at the table looks like she could kill him with a look alone. Her indigo hair and pale blue eyes are definitely stunning, Rhys won't lie. But she also looks dangerous as hell.

 

As the night progresses Rhys finds the woman Fiona set him up with to be pretty funny. All around it’s not a complete waste of time--he’s having fun. Though she’s not his type.

 

“I have a confession,” she says as she recovers from her laughing fit.

 

Rhys makes a gesture for her to continue.

 

“I have a girlfriend. I just haven't gotten around to telling Fiona yet. I'm sorry,” she says, a slight smile still playing at her lips. She really is beautiful.

 

Rhys snorts. “I have a similar problem.”

 

“Fiona is…”

 

“She's Fiona,” Rhys finishes. “She likes to mother hen people. She was only looking out for us.”

 

She nods and they part ways before dessert.

 

Rhys has just kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch when there's a pounding on his door. He exhales sharply and goes to answer it.

 

“What the friggin’ hell, Rhys?!” Jack shouts pushing past Rhys into his apartment.

 

_ Just come right in _ , Rhys thinks.

 

“What, Jack?”

 

The older man holds out his phone and Rhys squints to read the text he had sent Jack earlier.  _ Can't come over tonight. Got a blind date. Sorry. _

 

Admittedly it was a stupid thing to say, but it wasn't like they were committed. At the time Rhys hadn't thought twice about it. Why was it such a big deal?

 

“I don't understand,” Rhys says, eyeing Jack carefully. He looks pissed.

 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. “ _ You don't understand _ ,” Jack parrots mockingly. “You. Don't. Friggin’. Understand.”

 

“Yeah, I don't. What's the big deal? It was a blind date. It's not like we're actually--”

 

“Finish that sentence and I will strangle you,” Jack interrupts, voice harsh and a little too loud.

 

If Rhys thought about it--which he hadn't--he would realize getting mad himself wasn't going to help their situation. “Seriously, Jack?! Don't be fucking childish,” Rhys barks.

 

“Childish?” Jack questions in an accusatory tone.

 

“ _ Yes, _ Jack. Childish. You're acting like a kid forced to share his toys! Which I am not!” Rhys says, voice rising with every word until he's screaming.

 

“Forced to share his…”--Jack shakes his head to himself and scoffs--“I can't believe you Rhys! What exactly made you think it was okay to go on a date with someone else?!”

 

So they’re back to that. “I don't know why you're so upset! It's not like we're together, Jack!” If looks could kill the one Jack’s giving Rhys would have made him implode.

 

Jack scoffs and shakes his head  _ again _ .

 

“What, Jack?! What's the big deal?!”

 

“Shut it Rhys,” Jack grinds out.

 

Rhys barks a laugh. “No! You don't get to come in here and start yelling at me then call it quits when you start to lose the argument! We. Are. Not. Together. It. Doesn't. Matter.”

 

“Yes it fucking matters Rhys! It matters because I love you!” he shouts. As soon as the words leave his mouth his face shifts in realization at his words.

 

Rhys blinks stupidly. “You love me?”

 

Jack growls. “No. I don't.”

 

Rhys smirks. “You love me.”

 

“Fine. Yes you absolute idiot. I love you,” Jack says, voice still a little loud. He doesn't look at Rhys as he approaches.

 

“I love you, too, Jack,” Rhys says, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“You're an idiot,” Jack says as he slowly wraps his arms around Rhys.

 

Rhys chuckles. “ _ Yeah _ . But I'm  _ your _ idiot.”


	7. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post the whole thing because it's all just so short I didn't think it really was a big deal. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Rhys sits on the sofa in Jack’s apartment, plaiting Angel’s hair in intricate braids. Her father’s busy with the restaurant and tasked Rhys with watching Angel. Neither of them had any qualms about the arrangement--they liked each other just fine.   
  


“Rhys,” Angel starts. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Rhys nods, but then realizes she can’t see him. “Sure, Wings,” he says, finishing the last braid and sitting back to admire his work.

 

Angel stands and seats herself beside Rhys on the sofa. “I uh--well--I never. No. I mean, I don’t remember much about my mom and you’re uh...very motherly.”--she looks at Rhys directly--“So I know this is uh weird but can I call you mom?” she finishes finally. She’s a soft shade of pink and she suddenly can’t make eye contact.

 

“Angel,” Rhys says gently, trying to get her to look at him. When she does, he wraps her in his arms. “You can call me whatever you want, Angel.”

 

They sit like that for awhile. 

 

“You don’t have to cry, mom,” Angel says, pulling away to wipe at his tears with her sleeve as she smiles at him.

 

It’s the silliest thing in the world to be so emotional about, but Rhys finds he doesn’t care. 

 

When she starts to call him  _ mom  _ in front of Jack the older man doesn’t question it. It’s been a hard road for them both without her around. Rhys had managed to make an impact on them both and quite frankly Jack’s not sure what he’d do without Rhys at this point. Their little dysfunctional family is his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to pester [my tumblr](http://thelilybird.tumblr.com/). I am always happy to talk. <3


End file.
